Monday
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Itachi has a speech about Deidara and what their life together was like. It has a sad ending! ItaDei


****I tried something new. It is a speech told by Itachi. It's about Deidara and Itachi talks about their life together. It does have a sad ending!**  
**...

**Monday**

_Call me maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen_

A song we all know. Some of us will hate it and some of us can't stop singing along to it. It is the perfect song for this Monday. The day I met Deidara. I remember him walking down the street, coming towards me and immediately he caught my attention. His long blond hair flowing in the wind and those striking blue eyes. You could not really miss him. He went into a store and I followed him in, just to catch another glimpse of him.

There in the store he was looking at some sort of hair product and of course I found the lamest pick up line ever. Like an angel like him actually needs hair products. I remember the raised eyebrow and then the sweet laugh. I took him out for coffee and we talked for hours. Immediately I knew he would be the guy for me. We exchanged numbers and I said I would call him, without the maybe of course.

**Tuesday**

_Teenage dream – Katy Perry_

On Tuesday we couldn't stop having fun and just enjoying the time we had together. We got to know each other to the fullest inside and out. I fell completely for him and I couldn't even think about a life without him. At that moment he was my life. We went on our first vacation together and we did so many crazy things there. It seemed so normal then, but now I'm not so sure anymore.

He lightened up my life and I was really happy for the first time. After everything I'd been through this was really a time I could learn to breath normally again. He was there for me when I went through a rough patch in my life.

**Wednesday**

_I'll be – Edward McCain_

Deidara got a promotion at his job and he was so happy. He could now treat me to things instead of the other way around. He didn't like it when I paid for everything, so he had worked extra hard to get that promotion. What he didn't know was that the work load also got more and he had to spend extra time at the office. He came home everyday completely out of it and all I could do was take care of him, make the evening a little easier before he had to get up early again and the routine would start all over. I supported him through everything and I made sure he got to love the job again. He had to be happy, that was my job now.

**Thursday**

_I'm taking back my love – Enrique Iglesias and Ciara_

The first real fight we had on Thursday. Things were thrown around and stuff shattered on the floor. Deidara was always so passionate in everything he did, so he was the same when he needed to break everything I owned. It suited him, but it got me so angry. We both screamed at each other, he cried and I left. I never handled fights well and I think I never will, but how Deidara loved to fight with me. Maybe he just wanted to see me angry or maybe he just wanted to make up. Of course I always came back to him. I loved him too much already. I was in too deep.

**Friday**

_I like it – Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull_

A night to go out of course and Deidara went full out then. He danced as much as his body could handle, he drank until he couldn't stand up straight anymore and he cheated on me more times than I could possibly count. I knew he was cheating on me. I even saw some of the guys he had been with, but I never left him. Somehow I couldn't and he couldn't leave me either. We were stuck in this loop and neither of us knew how to stop it. I would still wake up before him and make him breakfast, he would give me kiss when he left for work, I would call him during lunchtime and we would talk until it was over and when we got home we always decided to go out for take-out, too tired to really care. He kept his affairs hidden, but I knew they were there. When he left in the evening again with no real excuse. It broke me, but I still loved him too much.

**Saturday**

_Into the west – Annie Lennox_

Finally I got to understand why Deidara behaved the way he did. He had more secrets than I could ever imagine and I wished he would've told me sooner, but on the other hand I'm so glad that he didn't. I got to enjoy him without having to worry about him. We lived to the fullest, loved each other the most, but when everything got worse, he tried to push me away. His health was something he had struggled with for a long time and he had kept it hidden for me. He cheated, because he was sure I would leave then. He couldn't dump me himself since he loved me too much. I guess he never expected that I would really stay, for him.

Every day I went to the hospital and sat by his bed. Sometimes he would only sleep and I could just watch his chest going up and down and listen to the beeping sound of his heart monitor. His blue eyes would open for me from time to time and he would smile at me. I could still see the pain he felt, for me. He was worrying, for me. He knew, I didn't.

**Sunday**

_Hear you me – Jimmy Eat World_

The last song always comes so sudden. I was there when he closed his blue eyes for the last time and when the beeping sound just became one long monotone line. They tried to wake him up again, but he was done with life. He had lived it to the fullest and I'm glad I could be a part of that.

His last words to me were 'I love you.' He didn't have to say it. I already knew he loved me, but the fact that he wanted to, made it extra special. I never really cry, but for him I cried and I still do. I miss him and his striking blue eyes, his long blond hair that flows in the wind and that bubbly giggle I woke up to every morning.

Of course you all know that this didn't happen in a week time, but it happened in several years. Sometimes I did feel like I only knew him for a week. I was still as crazy about him as when I first laid eyes on him on the particular Monday.

He was my everything and with the last song I want him to know that he will be remembered forever.

Characters Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
